


Intesa vincente

by hapworth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Stavo pensando... Perché non lo facciamo?»Bokuto si distrasse dal videogioco che gli aveva prestato Kenma, guardandolo confuso. «Fare cosa?»«Sai, sesso.» lo aveva detto volutamente in tono indifferente, come se non fosse chissà quale proposta, in modo da invogliare Bokuto a pensarci sul serio. Era facile, attirare la sua attenzione, specie con le novità. Bokuto era simile a un bambino curioso, del resto.





	Intesa vincente

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** _"Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou - Prime volte"_
> 
> [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

L'essere migliori amici aveva un certo tipo di beneficio o, almeno, così aveva sempre pensato Kuroo. Bokuto era un tipo lento, lamentoso e che si deprimeva facilmente; allo stesso modo e con la stessa facilità, era in grado di buttarsi a capofitto in cose del tutto nuove e prive di logica. Bastava muovere i tasselli giusti e Kuroo, che aveva una certa esperienza con Bokuto, sapeva esattamente come ottenere le cose dall'amico senza che questi si sentisse in alcun modo manipolato – sebbene non fosse  _proprio_ una manipolazione. Insomma, era a fin di bene! Più o meno.  
Si trovavano a casa di Kuroo quel giorno; i suoi genitori restavano sempre fuori fino a tardi ed essendo le vacanze, dopo un po' di allenamento extra, lui e Bokuto erano soliti passare il pomeriggio a vegetare a casa di uno o dell'altro. Il moro decise che era il momento di attuare il suo piano, considerando che era stufo della situazione che si era andata a creare tra loro.  
Una settimana prima Bokuto aveva detto una cosa che lo aveva fatto riflettere; era stata detta in un momento di depressione estrema da parte dell'altro, quindi poteva essere interpretata in un certo modo, ma Kuroo aveva cominciato a pensarci intensamente. La situazione era la solita: mollato dalla fidanzata di turno per la sua stupidità da gufo ossessionato dalla pallavolo, si era rintanato in casa sua piagnucolando.  _“Sarebbe molto più facile diventare gay e mettermi con te, Kuroo!”_  era stata una frase infantile e terribilmente egoista, ma Tetsuro ci aveva pensato sul serio. Sapeva di essere omosessuale da parecchio – salvo aver evitato l'argomento con l'amico per evitare di far implodere il suo cervello a funzioni primarie – quindi l'idea di approfittare della situazione era abbastanza ghiotta.  
Voleva una relazione con Kotarou? Probabilmente non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, ma si rendeva conto che per quella era meglio aspettare; Bokuto era il classico tipo che prima agiva, poi pensava. Dunque doveva prima conquistare il suo  _appetito_ , poi probabilmente le cose sarebbero venute da sole.  
«Stavo pensando... Perché non lo facciamo?»  
Bokuto si distrasse dal videogioco che gli aveva prestato Kenma, guardandolo confuso. «Fare cosa?»  
«Sai, sesso.» lo aveva detto volutamente in tono indifferente, come se non fosse chissà quale proposta, in modo da invogliare Bokuto a pensarci sul serio. Era facile, attirare la sua attenzione, specie con le novità. Bokuto era simile a un bambino curioso, del resto.  
«Amico, siamo due maschi. Non credo funzionerebbe. Hai una vagina di cui non sapevo l'esistenza?» Kotarou lo guardava sempre più confuso, ma dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si erano fatti leggermente più sottili, poteva capire che sì, aveva abboccato.  
«Sai, il sesso anale è perfettamente normale.»  
«Wo-wo-wo! Bloccati, Kuroo! Sesso anale? Perché dovrei voler fare del sesso anale?» un altro guizzo nel suo sguardo. Non solo lo aveva preso all'amo, ma lo stava persino tirando su, pronto per essere messo nella borsa frigo e portato a casa per essere cucinato alla griglia. Il fatto che avesse mollato il controller della console ne era una prova inequivocabile.  
«Beh, ovviamente è diverso da quello a cui sei abituato. Capisco che non ti vada. Scusa per averlo-»  
«Ehi, chi ha detto che non voglio provare?» manco il tempo di finire la frase, che Bokuto si era lasciato completamente alle spalle il videogame e si sporgeva, abbastanza da arrivargli vicino.  
«Però-»  
«Ho proposto io, quindi starò sotto.» risposta perfetta; si sarebbe complimentato con se stesso, se non fosse stato un atteggiamento troppo egocentrico e lui non era egocentrico. Solo un po' troppo machiavellico a volte. Kotarou annuì.  
«Ho del lubrificante da qualche parte, tu hai i preservativi?» la faccia di Bokuto, appena pallida, gli diede la risposta, facendolo sogghignare divertito. Prevedibile. «Ho anche quelli, non preoccuparti.»  
Il sollievo sul viso dell'amico era decisamente poco discreto.  
Si alzò, frugando nel cassetto del suo comodino e tirando fuori una bottiglietta di lubrificante e un preservativo, posandoli sulla mensola, prima di sedersi sul suo letto, molleggiando un po'.  
Bokuto si sollevò dal pavimento poco dopo; la sua espressione era corrucciata, ma non sembrava sul punto di una fuga. Doveva solo essere alle prese con un convincimento interiore circa qualche altro dubbio su cui era meglio che lui non mettesse il muso.  
Attese in silenzio, mentre l'altro gli si avvicinava, gli occhi appena dilatati in quella parvenza di espressione ancora dubbiosa. Rimase fermo, fino a quando Bokuto non gli fu di fronte, ancora in piedi, il petto di fronte al suo viso.  
Solo allora, Bokuto si portò una mano dietro la nuca, grattandosi appena tra i fili corti dei suoi capelli ispidi. «Sei proprio sicuro?»  
Probabilmente, fosse stato un altro tipo di persona, avrebbe trovato adorabile quella premura; purtroppo per Kotarou, Tetsurou non aveva voglia né di perdere tempo, né di pensare a un ragazzo come  _adorabile_ , gli si sarebbe sicuramente ammosciato e allora addio divertimento.  
Non gli rispose a parole, si limitò a lasciarsi ricadere sul letto con un piccolo tonfo e lo sguardo assottigliato, carico di quell'aspettativa che, pian piano, gli stava crescendo dentro malgrado tutto.  
Bokuto gli fu addosso in mento di un minuto, sovrastandolo completamente e infilandosi tra le sue gambe, appena dischiuse; le ginocchia appoggiate al materasso e i gomiti affondati tra le lenzuola.  
Kuroo lo osservò, in attesa, mentre quegli occhi lo fissavano, prendendo presumibilmente una decisione prima di aggredirlo. Le loro bocche cozzarono assieme e Tetsurou sentì l'adrenalina scorregli dentro insieme all'eccitazione, mentre Bokuto lo induceva ad aprire la bocca per farsi spazio con la lingua.  
Mugolò sorpreso, mentre avvolgeva le braccia sulle spalle dell'altro e gli andava dietro con la lingua, mordicchiando di tanto in tanto, provocando un soffio tutt'altro che infastidito da parte di Bokuto. Per essere la prima volta che baciava un uomo, Kotarou era proprio bravo – chissà se baciava così anche le ragazze?  
Le mani di Bokuto cominciarono a toccarlo; prima sulle spalle, poi sui fianchi, infine sembrò soffermarsi un po' troppo sull'orlo della maglietta, che gli venne sfilata, lasciandolo col torace scoperto. Kuroo rabbrividì leggermente, prima che Bokuto scivolasse con la bocca lungo il suo viso fino al collo e poi, giunto al petto, cominciasse a toccargli i capezzoli con le dita, facendolo irrigidire di sorpresa e calore.  
Non aveva mai apprezzato particolarmente essere toccato in quel punto, ma la curiosità di Bokuto sembrava tutta dovuta al fatto che, sfregandoci sopra i polpastrelli e pizzicandoli un po', si inturgidissero. «Quindi è come con le ragazze.» mormorò, mentre continuava la sua opera di studio ravvicinato.  
Tetsurou mugolò; sentiva i capezzoli dolore un po' e il suo sesso gonfiarsi, alla consapevolezza che, forse, avrebbe dedicato le stesse attenzioni curiose e cliniche anche tra le sue gambe. Gemette, quando Bokuto appoggiò le labbra e fece poi scorrere la lingua, su uno dei suoi capezzoli ormai completamente turgidi a causa di quelle attenzioni continue. Era terribilmente eccitante, per quanto si sentisse preso alla stregua di una ragazza, visto come continuava a stuzzicargli l'altro con le dita.  
«B-Bokuto...»  
«Sai, non ci avevo mai fatto caso.» mormorò quello, ignorando volutamente il richiamo bisognoso dell'amico. Voleva che si spostasse, voleva che lo toccasse e lo spogliasse di tutto.  
Finalmente, dopo qualche altra suzione della bocca e della lingua, Bokuto si decise a scendere sul suo stomaco con le mani. I pantaloni erano corti, semplici pantaloncini che, in quel momento, erano tesi verso l'alto, gonfi della sua erezione. Kotarou parve non darci troppo peso, ma Kuroo intercettò quel leggero rossore come una fonte di disagio, ma anche curiosità.  
Parve tornare con la bocca in territorio neutro, baciandolo nuovamente sulla bocca, divorandolo un po' meno rispetto a poco prima, mentre con le dita si faceva audace e scendeva tra le sue gambe, chiudendo la mano sulla sua erezione da sopra i pantaloncini. Kuroo lasciò uscire un lamento, mentre cercava di allargare maggiormente le gambe e sollevare un poco il bacino, dando chiaro segno dei propri bisogni e desideri. Bokuto sorrise, sorpreso, stringendo il membro tra le dita; era ancora coperto dai pantaloncini e Kuroo continuò a dimenarsi ansimando pesantemente.  
Poi le sue dita lo rilasciarono e Tetsurou trattenne il fiato, quando finalmente la sua pelle accaldata venne a contatto con la mano dell'altro; una stretta dapprima incerta e poi più salda, prima che cominciasse a muoverla su e giù, le dita che lo stuzzicavano sulla punta di tanto in tanto.  
Kuroo si morse l'interno della guancia, soffocando un grido incoerente, mentre Bokuto continuava a stimolarlo; gli aveva abbassato i pantaloncini fino alle ginocchia insieme ai boxer e continuava a toccarlo e masturbarlo veloce; non riusciva a fare altro che gemere incontrollato. La consapevolezza di aver dato il via a tutto quello, di fatto, lo faceva sentire terribilmente bene.  
Non avrebbe mai creduto che Bokuto fosse un tipo da preliminari – lo aveva immaginato piegarlo a novanta e, dopo una preparazione sommaria, penetrarlo con un colpo netto – e invece lo stava ricoprendo di attenzioni. Venne con un gridolino soppresso e stupefatto, accasciandosi al materasso, con ancora il pene stretto nella mano dell'asso della Fukurodani.  
Bokuto lo lasciò, osservandolo qualche istante, prima di allungarsi e prendere il lubrificante e il preservativo; solo in quel momento Tetsurou notò che era ancora completamente vestito, sebbene il suo sesso sporgesse vistosamente contro i pantaloni. Si leccò le labbra, sollevandosi leggermente sui gomiti, mentre l'altro gli toglieva i pantaloncini e l'intimo facendoli scorrere sulle lunghe gambe.  
Nonostante l'orgasmo appena raggiunto, Kuroo non smise un attimo di guardarlo, mentre si toglieva i pantaloni, l'intimo e la maglietta restando nudo; inghiottì a vuoto, preso dalla frenesia del desiderio nel notare quanto l'erezione di Bokuto fosse gonfia e spessa. Non che non gli avesse già visto il pene, ma non in erezione e, decisamente, valeva la pena.  
Bokuto parve a disagio, visti i movimenti un po' rigidi, così Kuroo si sollevò maggiormente, fino a finirgli vicino, spingendolo verso il materasso e sovrastandolo.  
Lo sguardo interrogativo di Bokuto ebbe come risposta un sorriso sghembo da parte del giocatore della Nekoma, che si abbassò col viso fino al suo orecchio. «Puoi prepararmi anche così.»  
Kotarou ci pensò un istante, prima di riprendere il suo solito entusiasmo e, dopo essersi versato una dose generosa di lubrificante sulle dita, si fece perno con il gomito opposto alla mano che intendeva usare e cominciò a prepararlo. Rapidi gesti tutt'altro che delicati, ma Kuroo dissimulò il problema, ansimando pensantemente mentre le dita lo invadevano senza preavviso, muovendosi in modo scordinato: non era una fottuta vagina il suo culo!  
«Gh...» quel verso di insofferenza parve far rallentare i suoi movimenti in un alternarsi di dita, prima una, poi l'altra, dentro e fuori; un movimento ripetitivo che lo fece abituare e spingere all'indietro il proprio corpo, verso quelle dita, che non avevano ancora trovato il punto giusto – Kuroo dubitava che Bokuto sapesse di quel particolare fascio di nervi, ma probabilmente lo avrebbe trovato dopo, per caso. Confidava nelle dimensioni – e non solo.  
«Ora sei pronto?» la voce roca di Bokuto, mentre estraeva le dita, fece annuire appena Kuroo.  
Si sarebbe fatto indietro, mettendosi con il petto contro il materasso, ma Bokuto non glielo permise, afferrandolo per il braccio – come per trattenerlo in quella posizione – e facendogli cenno. Tetsurou lo guardò confuso. «Preferisci avermi sopra?»  
«Mh-mh... Mi piace quando lo fanno le ragazze.» il pensiero di Kuroo, mentre assumeva un'espressione leggermente attonita fu un giusto  _idiota_ , perché lui non era una ragazza e non aveva né capelli né tette da far ballonzolare il giro. Tuttavia gli si mise sopra, facendosi perno con la mano e aiutandosi con l'altra per scivolare contro il suo sesso, per poi farlo affondare dentro di sé.  
Fu ricompensato da un sospiro mozzato, mentre quella pienezza lo invadeva fino in fondo, facendolo fremere tutto, il sesso nuovamente teso tra le gambe.  
Cominciò a muoversi, mentre Bokuto si copriva il viso con il braccio, ansimando pesantemente a ogni movimento. Kuroo sapeva che in quel modo non sarebbe riuscito a colpire la prostata, principalmente perché non era nell'angolazione giusta; aveva bisogno della partecipazione di Bokuto. Si chinò, invadendo il suo spazio personale e togliendogli il braccio da sopra il viso: Bokuto aveva il viso completamente rosso e gli occhi liquidi, languidi.  
Kuroo lo guardò – era sicuro che anche i suoi non fossero tanto meglio – e gli baciò la bocca; dapprima dolcemente, poi la frenesia prese piede e le mani di Kotarou si chiusero intorno ai suoi fianchi per guidarlo su di sé. Kuroo esultò internamente e, quando finalmente quel fascio di nervi venne preso, cominciò a gemere più forte a ogni affondo.  
Bokuto, che per quanto un po' bambinone non era completamente idiota, parve rendersi conto di aver trovato un buon punto e continuò a spingersi con quell'angolazione, facendo vedere letteralmente bianco al compagno, che continuava a gemere e gemere e gemere sempre più forte, mentre il corpo era scosso da brividi di piacere intenso.  
Il primo a venire fu proprio lui, mentre per Bokuto ci volle qualche altra spinta. Fu bello, sebbene non perfetto, ma Kuroo aveva avuto ciò che desiderava e mentre si accasciava mollemente su Bokuto e quello gli passava le mani sulla schiena nuda e sudata, si disse che le cose potevano solo migliorare da quel momento in poi. Decisamente.


End file.
